Shopping With Seth
by george's firework
Summary: For the one-shot competition, Two Sides of Twilight forum. It's Black Friday and Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry go shopping.


**So I decided to enter this one too, because I love shopping and I love writing so umm yeah! If you feel like it go to my profile and vote for your favourite Breaking Dawn character! (No-one's voted for Esme! And Embry only has 3 votes :(****)**

**Leah POV**

"Leah!" I groaned and rolled over on my bed when my little brother's voice floated up to me. Patrol had just finished and I had been looking forward to escaping to the merciful land of sleep, with a little help from some strong pills that would make all of the dreams and nightmares go away. But of course Seth had to interrupt that. He was up the stairs and standing beside my bed before I even had the chance to yell at him to go away.

"Come on! Why aren't you ready?" He whined and my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"I am ready. I'm ready to go to the wonderful land of sleep." I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "What am I supposed to be ready for? Christmas isn't for like a month, your birthday isn't for two weeks and there's no school stuff that I know of. So what are you so hyped up about?" He was really hyper, practically bouncing on the spot where he stood. "Seriously calm down and tell me." He grinned at me as I swung my feet off the bed, all hopes of sleep long gone.

"It's Black Friday!" He sang and I groaned at the mention of the day when all hype to get Christmas shopping done started. "Embry and Quil are coming too but Jake's going to San Francisco with Ness and the rest of the Cullens." His lip jutted out as he looked at the expression on my face.

"Oh Seth don't do that. You know how much I hate shopping." I moaned as he continued to pout at me. His lips started to quiver slightly.

"Please Leah, please, please, please?" He whined as I grumbled nonsense and turned over. "Please? I'll buy lunch." His whining was getting so annoying as he climbed onto the bed and started bouncing slightly. "Come on, you know you can't resist a big lunch." I threw my pillow at him.

"Fine then." He muttered. "We'll just eat your food for you. And don't you be complaining when my gift for mum is better than yours." His weight on the bed disappeared and my door closed. I heard him sigh loudly and groaned.

"Seth!" I yelled and he popped his head through the door frame. "You're paying for anything I want to eat. And you have to buy me some new shorts and a shirt." A huge grin lit up his face as he danced into the room and pulled me off the bed, giving me a huge hug. "Seth I need to get changed." I muttered when he didn't let go.

"Oh oops! Sorry and thank you! We'll be waiting downstairs." We? I looked through the door to see Quil and Embry leaning against the wall, both with huge smirks on their faces; the kind of smirk I just wanted to slap off. Obviously they had seen Seth's hug dancing. I pushed Seth out of my room and slammed the door so I could get dressed in peace.

**Seth POV**

For some reason I was really excited about going shopping today. I had woken up early this morning to my phone ringing. At first I had thought it was Leah needing something on patrol but when I flipped it open Alice Cullen's trilling voice filled my ear.

"_Good morning Seth!" _She had chirped as I yawned and rubbed my fists in my eyes at an attempt to wake up. _"Are you planning on going shopping today?"_

"Umm no? Why would I go shopping?" I had replied in a very confused and sleep-muddled tone. Alice had just laughed.

"_Well it's Black Friday silly! Everyone's going shopping! Especially you, Quil, Embry and Leah!"_

"Umm first of all, Leah? Shopping? Not two things that really mix, she'd never say yes. And second what about Jake?"

"_Jacob is coming to San Francisco with us and Leah will say yes eventually if you tell her you'll buy lunch for everyone." _Wow San Francisco? That was a long way to go for shopping as I told Alice. _"Oh don't worry about us! Now open your front door, there's money waiting for you because Leah is going to make you buy all her food and a new outfit." _I did as I was told and found a big envelope waiting on the welcome mat. I swear my eyes had nearly popped out of my head when I saw how much was in it.

"Alice this is too much. And how do you know what Leah will do? You can't see us."

"_This is just me going with my instincts. And don't worry about it, that amount of money is barely anything. No-one will even notice it's gone." _And with a cheerful good-bye she had hung up, leaving me confused and holding a lot of money. Quil and Embry barged in a moment later.

"Hey man, what's with all the money? Did Alice Cullen just call you as well? Are we going shopping today? Will you buy lunch?" They had blurted out together as I made my way to the sofa and sat down, still rubbing my eyes and staring at the money as if it would disappear if I took my eyes off it for one second. I had just nodded mutely and gone upstairs to wake Leah. And now we were crammed on the tiny couch, staring at the money as we waited for Leah to come down.

"Alright let's go shopping." I laughed softly at how unenthused my sister sounded and then watched as Embry's eyes widened, focusing on the stairs where Leah was slowly descending. I frowned in his direction and then turned, in time with Quil, to watch as she came down. I could have sworn she was blushing as she stood in front of us with her short hair sleek and straight and her tiny shorts showing off her long legs as she came down carefully, not looking at us. Quil was staring at her like she was some kind of sweet and I whacked the back of his head as Embry averted his eyes to stare at the floor.

"Knock it off dude. That's my sister you're gawking at." I muttered in his ear so Leah wouldn't hear me. Then I raised my voice so she could. "So what's with all this? We're just going shopping aren't we?" I asked as she finally looked up. She shook her head, eyes confused. She didn't seem very sure of herself and I wondered what was wrong.

"Well you're ready now! Come on let's go before it gets super busy!" I cried joyfully and her normal personality shone through her shyness as she rolled her eyes at me. Quil sighed and rolled off the sofa so he could stumble through to the kitchen and put his food away. When had he even gotten those crisps?

"Yay shopping." Embry muttered and I wondered how much sleep he'd had last night. His mum had finally had enough of him and kicked him out so he was staying with Quil for now. Unfortunately Claire and her younger sister had come down for a visit so Quil was up every two hours checking on the girls like the paranoid mother hen he was which of course gave Embry no sleep because he was sleeping in the same room and the poor guy had very sensitive hearing. Quil's snoring did nothing to help.

Obviously driving was the more practical choice than running. If we'd run there we would have had to run back and on the way back we would have lots of bags to carry and carrying plastic bags in your mouth is not fun, trust me on that.

"Alright where are we going first?" Quil seemed to be in a strangely happy mood for someone who had woken up every two hours every night for the past week. Embry and Leah were both sitting in the back of the car, Leah asleep and Embry staring out of the window at the parked cars around us, his mouth twisted down into an uncharacteristic frown. We had only just got into Port Angeles, hadn't even started shopping yet, and he was already complaining under his breath, making me remember how much he hated shopping.

"Maybe we should let the two grumps in the back decide." I muttered as Leah woke up and started scowling out of the window like Embry. Quil sighed and nodded, turning slightly in his seat so he could see them better.

"Ok Grumpy and Grumpier. Where do you want to go first?"

"Home." They replied simultaneously as if they had practised. Quil rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"The food court it is then." We muttered together before getting out of the car. I had barely taken two steps when Quil shook his head, a smirk on his face. Leah and Embry were still in the car, arms folded over their chests and identical grins on their faces as they watched us. I walked over to Leah's side, put my hand on the door handle and tugged. Nothing happened.

"Embryyyyyyy." Quil whined as he too tugged on the door handle to no success. "Open the door and I'll buy your lunch." There was a sharp click and suddenly Embry was standing beside Quil with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go shopping!" He sang and I burst out laughing before returning to my attempts to try and get Leah out of the car.

"Come on Leah! I'll buy everything! And I mean everything!" I pleaded and one of her eyebrows rose as she looked at me with disbelief. If we had been in wolf form right now I would have been able to actually hear her think 'You're buying everything? Who did you steal from?' Actually I could hear her saying it now.

I'm not actually completely broke. I'm just…not very careful with my money when it comes to food. Usually when I go shopping I just grab the first things I see and fork over some money before leaving. Maybe I should stop doing that.

"Yes I have money for once. Alice sent it this morning when you were still on patrol." She sighed, a sign of surrender, and clicked the lock so she could climb out of the car. She slowly walked up the the side, her hands in the pockets of her shorts as she shuffled alongside me.

"So how much do you have?" She asked, trying to look into the envelope I was still carrying. I snatched it away and she pouted.

"That doesn't matter." I replied. "Now what do you want to eat?"

Roughly half an hour later we started randomly walking around the shops after being kicked out of the food court because 'we'd eaten too much and there wasn't enough left for everyone else' or something like that. Leah suddenly stopped outside a jewellery shop and gazed at something in the window.

"Seth I think I've found the perfect gift for mum."

When we were little we'd often take trips down to Crescent City where we would walk along the beach for hours and dig through the various little treasure troves of shops on the sea front. Once we'd been building sandcastles and I'd wanted something pretty to decorate mine so I'd gone and rummaged through mum's bag and found a gold necklace, a rose set over a heart, which I'd taken to show Leah. Of course we were both young and had been distracted easily when dad came over with ice cream. The necklace was left on the beach and we never saw it again.

"That is perfect Leah." She grinned at me, taking her eyes off the perfect replica of the lost necklace. "Well what are you waiting for?" I shoved some money into her hand and then waited for her to go inside before I disappeared off to find a present for her. Now what to buy for my sister who phases into a wolf, ripping any clothing she's wearing? New clothes would be the obvious choice. I started towards a shop that looked promising for clothes when my phone rang.

"_Hi Seth." _It was Alice, how did she know what I was going to do? _"Don't buy her clothes for phasing, buy her a nice outfit, a pair of nice shoes and some trainers because she's been wanting some new trainers for a while."_

"How did you…"

"_Edward. Have a nice day!" _And with that she hung up before I could get another word out. Then my phone buzzed again and I sighed before opening it.

"_Buy her heels not flats and a dress not a shirt and shorts. Ask the saleswoman she'll gladly help you." _Alice buzzed out and then disappeared again. Alright.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Excuse me miss?" I'd been in this shop for half an hour just staring at the shoes and dresses with confusion. I knew Leah's size of course, we took it in turns to do laundry, but how was I supposed to know what to buy for her? "I'm shopping for my sister and I'd like to find her some nice shoes and a dress." I said to the small woman standing beside some shoes. She beamed up at me.

"Ok then! What size is your sister? In both shoes and dress?"

"Ummm she's a dress size ten and a shoes size six." I mumbled after a moment and the girl nodded.

"It might help me to know some basic aspects of her appearance. Skin tone can make a major difference in these matters." What is it with girls and being so…cheerful and serious about shopping?

"Well she has short black hair and the same skin tone as me." Quil suddenly popped out of nowhere holding a donut.

"She also has killer long legs and a rockin' body." He said with a quick wink and then disappeared before I could get close enough to strangle him. The assistant nodded, thought for a second and then vanished into the racks of shoes and dresses. I stared uneasily after her. Thankfully she came back a moment later carrying two dresses and balancing a bunch of shoe boxes in the other hand. Two tall girls followed her, both with tanned skin and long black hair, each wearing one of the dresses the girl carried.

"I thought it might help you to see it on someone." The assistant offered helpfully and I nodded, my eyes comparing the two dresses. I had absolutely no idea.

"Quil!" I called, knowing he'd be somewhere close by. Sure enough he popped up a minute later, donut still in hand.

"What's up man?" I nodded towards the two girls he somehow hadn't noticed.

"Which dress do you think Leah would prefer?" I asked and he turned around, his eyes going a bit wider as they settled on the two models. While he was gawking at them I started looking at the shoes that the girl had place in front of me.

"The purple one." Quil said after a long moment. "It's so much more Leah because it's so much more simple you get me?" And then he left without waiting for an answer. I nodded and then picked up the shoes I'd chosen and took the dress the girl offered with a smile.

"Thanks for all the help." I mumbled before paying quickly and ducking out of the shop to go and find my sister and Embry who I hadn't seen since we left the food court.

I found Leah quickly, sitting beside a fountain looking bored with a few bags by her feet. Quil was hassling a few girls nearby so I grabbed his elbow and pulled him along next to me, ignoring his complaints.

"We got everything we want?" I asked once I'd sat beside Leah. She nodded and Quil kind of shrugged and got up to resume his hassling. "Seen Embry anywhere?" She shook her head and I frowned and got up again. "I'm going to go find him. This place is getting boring." She nodded again and started chuckling softly as Quil was quickly rejected by the girls. I walked off, on the way noticing that there were several guys leering in Leah's direction. My eyes automatically narrowed and I glanced back at my sister to see her watching the guys out of the corner of her eye. She could handle it.

There was a loud crash from the other end of the mall and I sighed before turning on my heel and heading towards the source of the noise. Embry was sitting on the floor, on top of a giant cut out of captain Jack Sparrow.

"Embry what are you doing?" I groaned and grabbed his arm. He staggered slightly and plopped back onto the floor, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Seth-Seth!" He bellowed and threw his arms out at the sides, which caused him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back. There was the sound of running feet and Quil and Leah ran up to us. Embry was currently lying on his back, giggling at the ceiling and singing under his breath.

"Embry are you drunk?" I asked and his laughter stopped as he attempted to push himself up off the floor.

"No. Why would you think that Seth-Seth?" He asked and then started laughing again. I sighed and crouched so I could grab his arms and hauled him up. His breath absolutely stank of alcohol.

"Where did he even get enough to get drunk? It burns off so fast with us!" Leah muttered and Embry's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"L-L-L-L-Leah!" He sang and her eyebrows rose, "You have a nose!" He finished and then started to laugh again, falling back on top of the cut out. There was a slight cough from behind us and I turned around just for my life to be turned around.

Standing behind me was an angel. An small angel with thick brown hair and creamy skin and a sweet smile playing about her lips. Her eyes were what drew me in though. Deep, deep brown pools of molten chocolate were set perfectly in her face, large and framed by thick lashes. Then her mouth opened and the sweetest voice rang around me.

"Umm hi, my name's Hannah and I was just wondering something?" She asked and Quil chuckled and elbowed me hard while Leah sighed and closed my mouth which had fallen open at some point.

"Why is your friend lying on top of Jack Sparrow giggling like a maniac?"


End file.
